The above prior application discloses a ski boot comfortable for regular walking on ice or snow and having an anti-slip sole, the boot being relatively lightweight. The boot contains an inner stuffing extending above the leg portion, and the boot has front closure means. A normalized sole attachment for the regular walking boot is provided, rendering it conformable to most ski bindings and having the customary front and rear projections. The normalized sole and the foot portion of the ski boot have interlocking elements at their rear ends and interengaging releasable fastening means near the toe of the boot. The upper surface of the normalized sole attachment has a profile complementary to the profile of the anti-slip sole of the walking boot.
The present invention improves upon the invention of the prior application in three significant ways. First, the boot is provided with a jointed leg portion which is articulated relative to the foot portion of the boot and having means to lock or immobilize the jointed leg portion in a desired position. Second, the normalized sole attachment is provided with at least one bottom opening for the discharge of ice accumulated thereunder. Third, the normalized sole attachment is locked to the foot portion of the boot by rear mutually engaging rigid elements by a forward pressure-releasable locking lever means.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.